Looming Darkness
by Thistlene
Summary: I'm not sure if this will turn out well or not, but here it goes: Harry Potter will be dark, NOT light, and side with Voldemort. AU, yaoi, Basilisk/Harry Potter slash Creature!Harry, mpreg. Please review with constructive criticism and suggestions. I own diddly squat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by J.K. Rowling or anyone else. Harry did not kill the basilisk in second year. Instead, he used Gryffindor's sword to destroy the Horcrux and then rescue Ginny, after convincing the basilisk to leave him alone (because he's a Parselmouth). Please forgive mistakes, if possible.

Harry sighed as he looked out the train window. He was not looking forward to fifth year. Every year so far, something had happened, and he just knew something was bound to happen this year. "Cheer up mate" said Ron. "Something can't happen every year." "But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, so something has to happen to me every year. I have damnable luck," replied Harry. "Just don't go looking for trouble and you'll be fine," said Hermione.

At the Welcoming Feast, after the Sorting Hat's song and the First Years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the new DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces, smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." "That's likely," responded Fred and George. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Dumbledore thanked her after she sat down and waved his hand to begin the Feast. Ron and harry didn't understand her speech, but Hermione informed them that "it means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." After the Feast they went to the Gryffindor dorms to prepare for bed. As Harry was slipping into bed, he heard a snake. _Hsst. Need a mate. I must find one soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry snuck out of Gryffindor tower under his invisibility cloak and headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When he entered he saw no sign of her, and hissed _open_ at the right sink. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened and he slid down the pipe. His feet crunched on the bones of rats and other small animals as he landed on the floor of the Chamber. He continued through the Chamber until he reached the large area with the statue of Slytherin's head. _Are you there? I heard you speaking earlier._ Harry hissed as loud as he could. He heard scales sliding to his left, and turned to look at the basilisk that had entered the area, remembering to keep his eyes down of course.

_Do not worry. I have my second eyelids closed, so you may look at me without fear._

_Why are you looking for a mate? _

_There is no one for me mate with and I am lonely. But you, Speaker, will do nicely._

_What? Ah!_ Exclaimed Harry as the basilisk lunged forward as fast as a whip and bit into his shoulder. Harry screamed as pain filled him up to brim and writhed on the ground, the basilisk's fangs still buried in his shoulder.

Gradually, the pain receded, and Harry was left panting on the ground. His body felt sore and unusually heavy. He turned to look down and almost fainted. He was naked, and now a 16-foot snake from the waist down. He was a lamia! A male, granted, but a mythical half-snake half-human nonetheless.

_What did you do to me!?_

_I made you my mate. Now we will both be content and stay by each other's sides for eternity._

Harry couldn't bring himself to argue. He felt inexplicably drawn to the basilisk, and felt a growing need to feel those scales against him.

_What is your name? I can't keep thinking of you as "basilisk."_

_My name is Hyssop. Now, we mate. _Hyssop replied, slithering around behind Harry. He gasped as Hyssop flicked his tongue over Harry's neck and rubbed his scales against him. He could feel himself grow wet with self-made lubricant as the snake rubbed his member against the opening hole in Harry's tail. Harry shrieked in pain/pleasure as Hyssop entered him in one swift thrust. The basilisk didn't wait for Harry to adjust and proceeded to pound into him with fervor. Harry moaned in pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly struck. Their tails twined together as they mated, until Hyssop came violently in Harry's warm channel. They both hissed contentedly and separated, Hyssop's tongue flickering over Harry's neck once more before he left to hunt rats for his new mate. They would need a nest, so he would have to let Harry leave to collect materials. But then, Harry would be all his and never leave.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke, the sight of Hyssop carrying dead rats in his lethal jaws greeted him. With his new instincts at the forefront, he was happy that his mate had brought him food. When the rats were placed in front of him, he happily proceeded to pick them up and swallow them whole-his jaw could now unhinge like a snake's. When he was finished, Hyssop started speaking.

_I'm going to call you Emerald._

_Why?_

_Because your eyes look like them, and because you are my precious, my mate._

_Oh._

_You need to go back into the castle to gather nesting materials. You should be able to change you tail into legs to do so._

_Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can!_

Harry concentrated as hard as he could on having legs again. Slowly, with a small amount of pain, his long tail shrunk and separated into two human legs. He was naked, so he transfigured some rocks into clothes and shoes. After dressing and collecting his invisibility cloak, he said good-bye to Hyssop and made his way back up the pipe to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was very early in the morning, so he went back to Gryffindor tower to sleep. He'd had an exhausting night, after all.

When Harry woke, he went into the bathroom. He stopped and stared as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair was now down to his shoulders, silky smooth, and as black as the night sky. His eyes seemed to glow Avada Kedavra green, and his skin was milky white. He opened his mouth, and where the canines on his upper jaw used to be were now slim, curving snake's fangs. A glance at his hands saw dark green, almost claw-like nails. After locking and warding the door (just pretend he can do spells I say he can do) he turned back into his true form. His examination showed that his appearance stayed largely the same, with hair down to his lower back and dark green, almost black scales. He looked _pretty._ He wasn't supposed to be pretty; he was a guy for Merlin's sake! He changed back, de-spelled the door, took a shower, and dressed. Harry was wearing black jeans, trainers, and an emerald green shirt under his Hogwarts robes. Since his was longer, he could actually comb it straight, though it had a bit of a wave to it. After realizing he didn't actually need his glasses anymore, he tossed them into the garbage bin.

Harry walked out of the bathroom only to run into Ron.

"Wow mate, what happened to you?"

"I, ah, owl-ordered a potion to correct my eyesight and used some grooming charms."

"Oh…well, you look great. The girls are going to be all over you!"

Harry just gave Ron a small smile before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was absolutely starving.

Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, surveying his choices. Decided, he selected eggs, sausage, bacon, and ham. He was especially fond of the eggs, they were just so yummy! Humming happily as he ate, Harry looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was enjoying breakfast, and no one was looking at him but Umbridge, who was glaring. Harry gave a mental shrug and finished his breakfast. When everyone was done McGonagall and the other Head of Houses began to hand out class schedules. Harry's schedule was as follows:

Double Potions with Slytherins on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday

Herbology with Hufflepuff on Tuesday and Thursday

Transfiguration on Monday and Thursday

Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday

Charms on Monday and Friday

Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday and Wednesday

Harry sighed as he saw that he had DADA with Umbridge first thing that morning. He just knew she was going to be a horrible teacher. Really, how could a woman that looked so much like a toad and worked for the Ministry be a good teacher? Since he was done with breakfast, he headed to the DADA classroom with Neville, who was also done. When they entered the classroom, Harry couldn't help but stare. The entire classroom was done in pink and had decorations made of lace and kittens. Thinking back to how Umbridge dressed, he decided that for some reason she wanted to look like a little girl.

When the lesson started, Umbridge stopped them from pulling out their wands by saying "Wands away, children. I have with me the textbooks you'll be learning from."

Harry looked at the title of his, _Defense Against the Dark Arts, a Return to Basics_. Hermione, who had already opened hers, exclaimed

"Professor, there is nothing in here about using spells"

"Raise your hand when you have a question, dear. I do not see why children should have to defend themselves against anyone. Who would be attacking you?"

"How about Voldemort and his Death Eaters" replied Harry.

"Mr. Potter. You-Know-Who is dead. He has not returned, and you are a vicious little liar. Detention with me tonight at eight." After saying this, she began to teach the class. The rest of his classes continued on as normal, until his detention at eight.


End file.
